Second Thoughts
by Wilwarren
Summary: Set after the extended scene of the movie, The Music Scene interview. Olivia is having second thoughts about her declaration. But her good intentions to save their friendship might result in braking it alltogether. What could she do? Wen/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_** My husband says I'm too old for this s**t. Meaning Disney movies, but I think you can't be too old for cuteness and Lemonade Mouth definitely has one of the cutest couples on Earth. Yes, I'm talking about Olivia and Wen! The one thing I despise about Disney movies that they don't allow their characters to kiss. Seriously, what's wrong with that? Anyway, that's what fanfiction is for. We will get there eventually, but first a little angst, because that is how I roll!**

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated; please let me know what you think about my story! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own nothing, if I would they would have surely kissed!**

_**Oh, and please excuse my grammar, English is not my native language, but I try my best to check. Also I write this chapter in a hurry (in two hours), ergo, the mistakes…**_

* * *

><p>After Moxie's show Wen and I couldn't share a private moment. We were in a hurry as usual. Our lives were in fast-forward mode. Everybody wanted a piece of us these days, but we enjoyed that. It was kind of our goal to be heard and we got that. But as they say with the good comes the bad and the interviews, smiling to the public, handshakes and air-kisses were inevitable even when it was the last thing I wanted.<p>

The thing I really wanted was to talk through my rush declaration at The Music Scene with Wen. I needed to divert the attention from Mo, since she was in an awkward situation. So I got myself in an awkward situation instead of her. It was kind of true, what I said there. We were dating-ish with Wen, but officially nothing happened between us. We fooled around, but never got close to a kiss or something like that. There was a reason for it. Wen was my best friend. And although I definitely felt something more than friendship towards him, I wouldn't have wanted to ruin what we already had by walking into a relationship and when it would end face the ugly consequences. We were stuck together 24/7. I could see the doggy eyes Charlie shoots towards Mo even after these months, and I wanted to avoid that fate. I knew how uncomfortable it could turn for all of us, if we would break-up. I never really had many friends. Or any friend for that matter. Wen meant everything to me, I couldn't bear to lose him, and so I deliberately kept our relationship on a friendship level. Even though I was certain he wanted more, he never pushed it. That was why he was so shocked that I changed my mind on national television.

And changed it back the moment we were out of the studio.

He had no idea I was having second thoughts. He stood by my side during the whole day of running from place to place and never let go of my hand. Sometimes he stroked my hair or hugged me loosely, he really treated me like his girlfriend. And it really felt good. It was just made that harder to advise him to forget about my rambling and return back to our strictly platonic affair. But I planned to discuss that with him in private.

The first moment we have just for ourselves came close to midnight, when everybody was off to sleep in our giant tour bus. The boys and the girls had both had a three bed rooms. They weren't huge, but it was enough. Wen and I were the last in the place what served as living room in the bus. He seated comfortably beside me his arms was around my shoulder. Officially we stayed up because we wanted to finish a movie we were watching but of course we both had ulterior motives. Mine was to discuss the situation between us; his was no doubt to have some intimate time together.

This was not the first time we snuggled in this sofa, but no other time meant anything other than we enjoyed each other's company. Normally I would be more loosened up. I would have pulled up my legs and would lean on his chest, letting him hold me and play with a strand of my hair. Crazy, but we were more like a couple before we "officially" got together, because right then I wasn't comfortable on his side. I sat like a statue and when he tried to pull me closer I scooted away.

"Is everything all right?" he asked scanning my face looking for the origin of my anxiety.

"Yeah, sure," I answered all too quickly, chickening out of the opportunity to clear the air. Boy, how could I talk myself out of this without breaking his heart?

"Come on Olivia. Tell me," he insisted. I should have known I couldn't fool him so easily. He was always in sync with my thoughts and usually he was the one who said or did the one thing cheering me up.

"Nothing, really. I'm just tired. I think I will call it a night," I spluttered as I stood up enfolding myself from his embrace.

I thought I could make my escape for tonight then he grabbed my hand and pulled me back on the couch. His hands quickly came to cup my face and when he leaned in for a kiss I hesitated. His close proximity clouded my judgment. His eyes were full of emotion and a little smile hid in the corner of his mouth. His red hair was tousled, just the way I liked it, and he smelt really nice. I couldn't really identify the cologne he was wearing, because it doesn't have any distinctive scent in it. Maybe it wasn't even cologne, it was just Wen. My head was on overdrive trying to decide between what I wanted and I what I should be doing. Because right then I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But my brain seemed to switch back on in the final moment, because I turned my head a little when he was just an inch from my mouth.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" I whispered when I saw the confusion in his eyes.

"I think it's an excellent idea," he said while he leaned closer again this time to place small kisses along my jaw and just below my earlobe, while his thumb stroked the other side of my face. How could I possibly think in a situation like that? I wasn't able to phrase my concerns when I used all my brainpower to stop myself from moaning out loud during his ministrations. Instead of giving in for his soft caresses I stayed rigid, trying at least not to encourage him more when I couldn't tell him to stop.

Of course my coldness hasn't escaped his attention. He looked up nervously, searching for the reason of my restraint.

"Don't you like it?" he asked, his usual self-confidence not present in his voice.

"Yes. No.. I.. I think we shouldn't do this."

"Why not? Dating doesn't allow me to kiss you?" he asked playfully but I heard the anxiety in his tone.

Ok, so that was the moment. How should I phrase it? How could I tell him that although I was attracted to him very much, the best thing for all of us was to stay friends. For a few moments I couldn't say a single word, and then it just came out:

"We shouldn't be dating."

Ok, that sounded way harsher that I intended it to be.

"But earlier… you were the one…" he said searching for the words in confusion.

"I know, but that was for just Mo. You know, distraction."

Man, I made it worse and worse with every word I said. That was so not the way I planned this conversation to happen. Hurting Wen was the last thing I wanted, but I did it all right. I saw how his eyes lost their mischievous light and turn sad and dull. I could feel my heart sank in my chest seeing his pain.

"Right, right. Sure," he mumbled averting his eyes.

"Wen, are we all right?" I asked dumbly. Of course we weren't all right, but even as I broke his heart I wanted to hear him say we would be friends again.

"Why wouldn't we be?" he answered without emotion and when I reached for his hand he yanked it away and stood up.

I couldn't let him leave like that. Not without telling him how sorry I was to lead him on, and hurting him, but I wouldn't trust my brain to say the right words. Every time I opened my mouth something stupid came out. So instead of talking I stood up too, to stop him from leaving and pulled him into a hug.

It was uncomfortable. Our hugs were never awkward before and we have hugged a lot. This time he didn't kiss my shoulder as he usually did, when I was in his arms. He wasn't even hugging me back, just stood there stiff, like I was before on the couch.

I pulled back a little to see his face even when it was painful to see the emotions on it. My eyes filled up with tears as I was trying to tell him without words that it was for the best, for our friendship, but he seemed to disagree. Finally, after we have been looking into each other's eyes for what it felt like an eternity, contemplating on what to do next, he lifted his hands to wipe away my tears. His palms were warm against my face and the skin contact almost made me wishing to break my own resolution. I could tell he saw my weakening, because he moved his head just an inch closer to mine.

"Wen, please don't kiss me," I blurted out in panic.

He jerked his hands away like I burned them and stepped back instantly.

"Don't worry I won't!" he claimed angrily and stormed away.

I heard as a usually non-confrontational Wen slammed the door to the boys rooms behind his back, and I winced when I heard something break.

I instantly realized that my strategy to regain our friendship backfired pretty much. I couldn't imagine how we could save it from here. I already regretted everything I said to him. All I wanted was to keep him as my best friend and now I might have lost him altogether.

I collapsed back to the sofa and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to assure everybody that I'm not trying to break WenOlivia. I just like a good drama. All the merrier the making up. Anyway this wouldn't be long, maybe one or two more chapters. **

**Please R&R! I'm crazy about reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Here's the second and final chapter of my story about Wen and Olivia. It's no secret I would surely like if the things I wrote would actually happen on the sequel, but unfortunately I'm not a writer for Disney. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Also unfortunate.**

* * *

><p>Wen wouldn't look me in the eyes the next morning. He didn't even approach me closer than a few feet, and that was an achievement given the size of the common room packed with six people. That was when I realized how much we used to touch. Before, every time he had strolled past me he would have flickered my hair or just quickly caressed my arm. When we had sat on the sofa he would have rest his head on my lap. This distance between us was unbearable. I missed his touch so much I found myself staring at his hands longingly while he drummed with his fingers on the kitchen counter.<p>

I shook myself up from my daydreaming. I couldn't afford to dwell on the damage I had done. We were scheduled to do and interview at noon but I couldn't find the strength to be excited about it. Our bad mood affected the whole band because everybody seemed a little depressed. Our usually loud and cheery tour bus was silent as a grave. Now I had a quick insight on how our potential break-up would influence everyone around us. All roads led to here no matter how I tried to avoid this tension. But this separation was way worse than any break-up, because it meant the end of our friendship. No, I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose Wen, not ever. I may have blown all my chances of him thinking about me romantically, but there's got to be a way to at least save him as my friend.

The silence was very frustrating after a while, no wonder Stella broke out in a loud "What?" around ten o'clock. Mo shushed her. I was sure she sensed the situation, but Stella could be blinder to emotions.

"Seriously what?" she yelled at me again. I peeked at Wen, but he didn't even seem to register her loud enquiry. So I just shrugged too.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the studio I was the first to jump down from the bus. I needed fresh air desperately after the tension in there. I didn't even wait for everyone to get off; I hurried into the building after a few long breaths.<p>

In a moment the crew got hold of me and escorted me to the green room for my hair and make-up. The make-up artist groaned loudly when she saw the black circles around my eyes. That's what you get when you cry all night. She hurried away for some equipment and the hair-dresser took over. After a few minutes Mo and Stella joined me in the room. They sat on each side of me. Mo just studied my broken down look in the mirror for a while clearly pondering how to start the conversation.

"You look like crap."

Trust Stella to be chaste. At least she was honest.

"I feel like crap," I admitted with a sigh, touching my puffy eyes.

"What happened? I thought you and Wen sorted things out yesterday?" Mo latched onto the discussion.

"We kind of did. We agreed to stay friends," I said but my voice lacked assurance to back up the confidence in my decision.

"It doesn't seem like Wen is agreed on anything," commented Stella while the make-up artist started to work on her instead on me. Seems like the girl thought I was a lost cause too.

"We are friends," I insisted, but my voice cracked. I wasn't sure now; I just wanted the girls to assure me we were.

"Friends, who are head over heels in love with each other," came Mo's confirmation.

I hid my face into my palms. It sounded all too easy when they said it. Girl loves boy, boy loves girl. Was it really that easy? Was I the one who complicated the things too much? What were my cons again?

"Up until we break up."

Right that was it. That was the reason why I messed it up.

"What break up? Why would you break up?" screamed Mo in frustration over my lame excuses.

"It's a possibility,' I tried to defend myself, although I started to feel really stupid protecting the string of thought I didn't believe in anymore.

"And a giant meteor could hit Earth any time. That is also a possibility. Why get out of bed?" Stella said on my right.

"Stella's right," told Mo. "Did you happened to hear any of our songs lately? They are all about taking a risk."

"That's not the same," I cried out. "I had nothing to lose if we wouldn't have succeeded. But I can't lose him."

Both of them fell silent for a moment. I think they underestimated my feelings until that moment, because Mo looked at me with deep emotion after my declaration.

"You will if you go on like this. Wen's feelings towards you are a hundred times more solid that any chance we had at becoming what we are now. I'd say those are pretty good odds."

Tears streak my eyes at the surfacing of my mistake. They were right. Of course they were right. They were my friends; I shouldn't even make a decision like that without even asking their opinion. Their words might have opened my eyes before I broke things between Wen and me beyond recognition. I knew I had made a mistake now, but I had no idea how to fix it.

"It's too late now," I sobbed.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Stella added cheerily. "Just watch and you'll see."

* * *

><p>It was kind of hard to try to fix anything when we didn't have a single moment when I could talk to him. The interview was a disaster, at least the part I remembered. The people at the studio were overjoyed us about being a couple and made us sat together on and armchair so narrow I practically had to sit in his lap. I was very uneasy, constantly guessing what he could think about the situation. He wouldn't look at me once, so I took that as a bad sign. I had no idea what Stella meant when she said I would see. When I asked what should I do she just shrugged. Mo wasn't so helpful either. I assume that was for me to figure out.<p>

Anyway we made it through the 'interview from hell' without me saying a single word. Of course they asked us about our relationship, but fortunately Wen had more composure than I had and had managed to divert the subject with some none answers that the audience laughed about. Nobody suspected anything about our breach.

The private moment just couldn't come and we had a show coming up that night. I got prepared for the performance with the girls. We had to be on the stage in a few minutes. Well, this night wasn't going to be easy. For the first time since we got together as a band I didn't look forward to being on stage. Singing in front of an audience didn't disturb me anymore. Thinking about standing in front of Wen made me nervous.

I met him at the stairs leading to the stage. The stylists really did enjoy dressing us as a couple. We had matching clothes. The stripes in his pants resembled the pattern on the blouse I was wearing and the fabric of my skirt seemed to be the same as his shirt's. Boy, he looked gorgeous. He must have been affected with my looks too, because he gave me a once over and when our eyes met I understood what Stella meant. Even though he was angry with me he looked at me with such a hungry longing that made me blush. He still wanted me. All was not lost. I opened my mouth to say something when we were called at stage and the opportunity was gone. But at least I knew there was a chance.

Being out in the arena wasn't easy and I gave the worst performance of our history. Stella shoot warning glances towards me, but I couldn't put my mind into it. After a few songs I realized why. Because Wen wasn't around. My stage choreography included him almost every time. We flirted during the songs, circling each other, but it was never an act. That was just because he gave me energy. I felt the most alive, I most enjoyed doing what I did when he was by my side. And now he was on the other end of the stage and the gap between us sucked the life out of me. That was the moment I truly realized I loved Wen. More than a friend. More than anything. I needed to get him back now.

My voice died in the middle of our song 'Determinate'.

Everyone looked at me all concerned, but I could only see him. He stopped playing on his strap-on keyboard and a second later all the music suppressed. The huge arena full of people was so silent I didn't even need the microphone to be heard by everyone.

"I'm so sorry Wen!" I said in a faltering voice.

Wen just shook his head while chewing on his bottom lip, seemingly unbelieving that I was doing this now, in front of everybody.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this right now?" he said swinging his arm referring to the listening audience of twenty thousand people.

"Yes!"

I couldn't care less about the people listening to me then. I just wanted everything out and I couldn't wait a second longer.

"All right then. What are you sorry for? For faking dating me in front of the whole world or for dumping me afterwards?" he yelled.

The crowd groaned in unison but hushed a second later clearly not risking missing a word.

"Both," I answered honestly. "But I was only wrong in the latter."

He snorted angrily and wouldn't look at me but I could tell he was listening. That was all I could ask for.

"I did it because I was afraid that I would lose your friendship, but I realized what we had never was just friendship. It was love all along."

Well that caught his attention. He slowly moved his eyes towards me like he was afraid sudden movements would scatter the moment. I walked to him and halted a few steps from him. He didn't move an inch. But his eyes were intense, full of so much emotion. It encouraged me to carry on.

"You may not want that anymore but… I'm still your girl."

Wen was speechless. And motionless. I think I freezed him or something just like when I was talking about us on the show yesterday.

"Wen?" I addressed him to get him out of the haze.

"Yes?" he mumbled, not breaking eye contact.

"Please kiss me."

Not even a second passed between my prayer and the moment his lips crashed mine. He covered the distance us in two long strides and he even managed to fling his keyboard onto his back so it wouldn't get between us. It was impressive. Almost as much impressive as his kiss. His lips were forceful and demanding. Not exactly how I pictured my first kiss. It went beyond my imagination. I found myself kissing back with just as much passion. His fingers found their ways into my hair and my hands roamed his back, making the instrument on that emitting dissonant sounds. In contrast with that, we were very much in synch. I vaguely remembered we should behave more discreetly for some reason, but I couldn't recall why, so instead of backing off I opened my mouth for a deeper kiss in which he eagerly participated. I tried to pull him even closer with one hand on his neck and one around his waist when he broke the kiss with a smile.

"What?" I asked out of air, panicking about the loss of contact.

"I think we were being a little inappropriate."

That was when I remembered that we were in front if a now cheering and whistling audience. No one could hear us talking now. My microphone was on the ground, I must have dropped it somewhere in-between. But I wasn't sure anybody would have understood a word in that cacophony even as I would have spoken into that.

"Oh," I managed to tell weakly, but I was reluctant to let him out of my grip. I was already leaning in for another kiss, but he kept me lingering in front of his mouth on which he had a mischievous grin.

"And also it's getting kinda… difficult for me to get on with this show."

"Oh!" I yelled and jumped back a step, covering my mouth with my palm and turning crimson as I realized I got him turned on in front of thousands of people. "Sorry!"

He just chuckled and pulled me back into his embrace.

"I don't mind. Just make sure this time you'll remember where we were," he whispered into my ear.

"You can count on it," I whispered too.

After a quick peck on my cheek he started to retreat but he hold eye contact and my hands as long as he could. I smiled at him then turned back to our roaring audience. We had to get on with our show. Now, than I finally _determinated_ we had all the time in the world for us. For these few hours I was our fans'.

But after that I would be his.

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks that was my contribution to the effort of fighting ourselves through the unnerving hiatus until the second installment of Lemonade Mouth. Did that sentence made sense at all? Oh, you know what I mean! <strong>

**Anyway, if you liked my story please let me know! **


End file.
